Sixteen
by Prospero's Pal
Summary: Malcolm turns 16. His party is a huge success but someone is missing.


Malcolm Wilkerson awoke to the voices of his mother and brother screaming at each other. It was Saturday, and he had planned on sleeping late but Reese had ruined it by doing something stupid and enraging their mom. The two of them were really going at it. Malcolm put two pillows over his head to drown out the noise but he could still hear them fighting. It was no use, he tossed the pillows aside and glanced at the clock on his bedside table, it was 7:47.

Reese was obviously already up and Dewey had probably been awake since sunrise in order to get a start on his Saturday morning TV watching. With a deep sigh, Malcolm kicked off the covers and swung his feet onto the floor. He stood and let out a huge yawn as he stretched. In the living room the fight was still going on and he clearly heard his mother calling Reese an ungrateful brat, to which Reese replied "at least I'm not a hideous mom-a-saurus who eats the souls of her own children." Malcolm laughed. That was a classic Reese comeback. On his way to the bathroom, Malcolm remembered that in addition to being Saturday, today was also his birthday, his 16th. He shuddered at the thought of the family birthday party his mom and dad had planned. These things usually ended in disaster and hurt feelings. He shrugged and shuffled off to the bathroom for a nice long, hot shower.

Guests had started to arrive around 5:00. The party was setup in the backyard where Hal was presiding over the barbecue grill. He fancied himself an expert grill-master but he had a knack for incinerating the outside of whatever he was cooking while leaving the inside half-raw. Malcolm was laying on his bed and pretending to read one of his textbooks but in reality he was just avoiding going to the party for as long as possible. There was a loud knock on the bedroom door. He knew it was either his mom or dad and they were about to demand that he stop being a jerk and go greet his guests. Surprisingly, it was neither. The door swung open and Francis walked inside.

"Hey, squirt! Happy 16th! Malcolm was overjoyed to see his oldest brother, he had no idea Francis was even coming. The birthday boy jumped up and eagerly shook his brother's hand. The handshake turned into hugs and mutual slaps on the back.

"Francis! It's so good to see you! I didn't think you were coming!" The younger boy was grinning from ear to ear and he was beginning to think this birthday might not be so bad after all.

"Seriously, squirt? You think I would miss your 16th birthday? No way! I talked mom out of the money for a bus ticket, so here I am, little bro! Now quit being anti-social, we've got a party to attend!" Francis playfully swatted his younger brother on the butt and pushed him out of the bedroom.

Malcolm was surprised at how festive the Wilkerson backyard looked. His mom no doubt had gotten the cheapest possible decorations from the Lucky Aide but still everything looked really nice. Colorful streamers were draped over every surface, from tree limbs to bushes, to Dewey's bicycle he had left laying on its side on the lawn. In addition to the family picnic table, there were several other tables which had been setup with festive cloths and decorations. Hanging between two trees, about 8 feet off the ground was a huge gold and red banner that read "Happy 16, Malcolm!"

Francis had his hand on Malcolm's back as they entered the backyard. He whispered in his little brother's ear, "mom really went all out so tell her how nice it looks." That wasn't like Francis, to worry about their mom's feelings, but Malcolm promised he would say something nice.

The party was crowded, which surprised everyone. People usually avoided a Wilkerson party at all costs but this time everyone had shown up. Stevie Kanarbin was there with both his parents, the entire Krelboyne class was in attendance, including Cynthia. Even though she still had a crush on Malcolm, she was unusually casual and merely waved at him before mingling into the crowd. There were several people from the Lucky Aide mom had invited, including Craig Feldspar. Malcolm had sized up Craig as a creep years earlier but tolerated him because his mom liked him. There were a couple of people from his dad's office, whom Malcolm barely knew but said hello to anyway and suffered through their idiotic chatter about how big and grown up he was now.

Francis rescued the birthday boy from the grown-ups and led him over to the punch bowl, where most of his nerdy friends had gathered. Malcolm endured their congratulations and was actually touched they had all shown up. He was never really sure if the other Krelboynes really liked him or they were just nice so he would help them with difficult assignments. Francis pulled Malcolm aside and promised his friends he would bring him right back. The older boy led him behind a bush, out of sight of the party-goers and pulled a flask out of his jacket pocket.

"Give me your drink, squirt!" Francis took the large red plastic cup from his brother and poured out the hideous Kool-Aid punch between his fingers so the ice remained in the cup. He filled it about a quarter full with a light brown liquid. He handed it back to his brother. "Don't chug, sip, it's the real deal buddy, Puerto Rican rum. If it's too strong you can add some water or a coke, just don't foul it with mom's punch!" Malcolm took the cup and laughed along with his brother.

"Thanks, Francis!" Malcolm sniffed and took an experimental sip, it was strong but not as bad as he had expected. He immediately felt the warmth from the liquor run down his throat and spread throughout his body."Francis, have you seen Reese?"

Francis looked a little sad. "Yeah, about that, he and mom apparently really got into it earlier. She said he stormed out the front door hours ago and she hasn't heard from him since. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here." Francis sensed Malcolm was disappointed Reese had ditched him on his 16th birthday. He hugged his brother around the neck and told him to go enjoy the party.

Hours passed easily. Everyone was having a great time, eating, drinking, and even dancing. Hal had rigged up his enormous stereo speakers from college and blasted the backyard with a combination of classic rock and for some bizarre reason, salsa music. Hal was also on his game at the grill, with Dewey acting as assistant grill-master. His main job was to water down his dad's drinks so he didn't get too wasted to cook. The strategy worked, Hal turned out perfectly cooked steaks, succulent burgers, and absolutely beautiful hot dogs.

Malcolm was overjoyed at the success of the party and was genuinely enjoying himself. Maybe it was due to the rum Francis had sneaked him, or maybe it was just because he was growing up, but he did something that shocked both him and his mother. Malcolm hugged her, thanked her profusely for a perfect birthday party and told her he loved her. He should have left it at that but he never did know when to shut-up.

"Mom, I'm worried about Reese, it's not like him to miss a party. Did he say anything before he left?"

Lois looked pained and tried to control her anger. "Your brother Reese is a selfish little pig and the sooner you realize that the happier you will be. He doesn't give a good tinker's damn about you or anyone else. I'm sorry you feel hurt he didn't come to your party but I think it's really for the best. Now, go take care of your guests, it's almost time to open your presents and bring out the cake." Malcolm turned to go but not without a parting shot from his mom. "And don't think for an instant I don't smell that liquor on your breath! We can talk about that tomorrow, now scoot!"

Everyone gathered at the center table that was piled high with colorfully wrapped presents. Malcolm was led by Francis, who cleared an area for his brother to sit down so everyone could watch as he unwrapped his loot. It took a solid 30 minutes to get through the pile. His favorite gifts were a collection of vintage Marvel Comics, which Dewey had given him, along with his dad, who no doubt had paid for it; an antique silver-plated fountain pen from Francis; and an expensive leather jacket from his mom. The rest of the presents were the usual assortment of gift cards, ties, and cologne, lots and lots of cologne. After he unwrapped the 4th bottle in a row, Malcolm began to wonder if people were trying to tell him he smelled bad.

Everyone clapped as the birthday boy unwrapped the final gift and they started to chant "Cake! Cake! Cake!" An air horn interrupted them. Everyone turned to the direction of the sound and saw Reese enter the yard, holding the noisemaker over his head and clutching a wrapped gift. "Hey, sorry for that, but there's one more present, mine!"

Lois fumed, it was just like Reese to show up hours late and then grab the attention away from his brother. Further infuriating her was the fact that Reese had not even bothered to put on nice clothes. He was wearing a sweaty tee shirt, his beat up old jeans and sneakers with more holes in them than shoe.

Malcolm was delighted and broke into a broad grin. Francis and Dewey came up behind Reese and patted him on the back, lending him their emotional support. They both knew that after everyone had gone home, their mother would lower the boom on him and probably ground him for life. Reese slowly walked to where Malcolm was sitting and handed him the gift. It was long, flat, and surprisingly heavy. Malcolm knew immediately it must have been a book. He unwrapped the gift, exposing a white cardboard box. Malcolm opened the lid and gasped. He took out a beautiful leather bound book. It looked very expensive and wondered how his brother could afford it. He opened it and flipped through the pages, they were made from a rich, cream-colored paper and were blank, every single page was blank.

Reese spoke up, "It's a journal. I figured you are into having deep, personal thoughts so I gave you a place to put them down and keep them."

Malcolm turned the book over in his hands, caressing the wonderfully smooth and soft brown leather. "Reese, I love it, thank you! It goes perfectly with the present Francis gave me!" He held up the silver pen so Reese could see it.

"I wrote something on the first page, I hope that's ok, you can read it if you want." Reese uncharacteristically blushed and turned his head.

"Of course it's ok!" Malcolm eagerly re-opened the book and flipped to the first page. After several seconds he wiped his eyes, after several more, tears were streaming down his face, and after about a minute, he closed the book and sobbed, covering his face with his hands. He grabbed the book tightly, stood up and ran into the house, mumbling apologies along the way.

"REESE!" Lois bellowed. "You little monster! How dare you barge into Malcolm's party and ruin it by writing some disgusting filth. Get to your room, mister! March!" Lois came up behind Reese and slapped him hard across the face. The party guests were shocked and immediately started to make excuses and began to leave. Reese meekly went inside, he knew it was useless to try to explain.

"Hal, go find Malcolm and bring him back, we haven't even cut the cake yet." Lois looked embarrassed and tried to get the party rolling again but everyone who remained was too stunned to do anything but stare at her, by the time Hal emerged from the house with Malcolm, everyone except the family had gone.

"Oh my god, what happened? Where did everyone go?" Malcolm thought his guests were embarrassed by his crying fit and left. "Where's Reese?" Malcolm was still holding the book tightly against his chest.

Lois spoke, "I sent him to his room and I might never let him out! How dare he do something so awful and ruin your party!"

Malcolm was puzzled. "Do what? What are you talking about?"

"He made you cry in front of everyone!" Dewey shouted. Francis added, "he shows up late, gives you a bogus gift with something horrible in it and ruined everything!"

Malcolm was stunned. "NO! No, you got it all wrong! I love Reese's present, it's the best one I ever got, ever! I was just overcome by what he wrote, it was so beautiful, I totally lost it. He didn't do anything bad! Go get him!"

"I'll go." Lois started to leave but Francis stopped her.

"Mom, no offense but I think you've done enough already. I'll go get him." Two minutes later Francis reappeared with a totally smug looking Reese by his side.

Malcolm asked the entire family to sit. He stood in front of them and explained that Reese had not only spent a stupid amount of money but he wrote the most beautiful thing he have every read, that was the real present.

"If it's ok with Reese, I'd like to read it to you." Malcolm waited for Reese to nod his head. He opened the book and began to read aloud.

"To my brother, Malcolm on his 16th birthday. We were friends for so long I never thought we could be anything else. When we were little, I protected you from bigger kids because you were scrawny and an easy target. You protected me from smarter kids who picked on me because they thought I was stupid. You would totally destroy them with your words. We were a perfect team, brains and brawn, forever together and loyal 'til the end, that's what we used to say, remember? For the last year we fight more than we talk. We live in the same house, sleep in the same room and eat at the same table but we rarely speak except to say pass the salt, or give me the remote. That makes me so sad because I know this is the beginning of the end for us. Kids grow up, they go in different directions and brothers fight and become distant. I don't want that to happen to us but I know it will. I miss you already. I miss having you by my side. I miss the adventures we used to go on and I miss the way your eyes used to light up when you saw me. I'm scared of growing up. I'm terrified we will never again be friends, that we will just be family members who see each other on holidays every few years and never share any real feelings. I miss my friend. To me, you'll always be the smart little kid who could make the biggest bullies run away crying because you thought they had hurt my feelings. Happy birthday, Malcolm. I love you, man, it hurts when we fight, it hurts that we're no longer friends, and it hurts that we no longer can protect each other. I love you, Malcolm, I always have and I always will. Your brother, Reese."

Malcolm looked up. Everyone was wiping their eyes. He took Reese by the hand and pulled him up. He hugged him with all his strength and whispered in his ear, "forever together and loyal 'til the end! I love you so much, man, thank you."

Francis joined in the brotherly hug, followed by Dewey, and Hal. Lois held back. Reese saw her and called out, "it's ok, mom, it's ok." She reluctantly joined in and the entire Wilkerson family hugged each other for what seemed like a long time. Dewey brought everyone back to reality.

"So are we gonna eat that freakin' cake or what?" Everyone laughed. Malcolm cut the cake, giving the first, and the biggest piece to Reese. The next day the two of them got into a fight over the remote. After Malcolm screamed every profanity in his sizeable vocabulary at his brother, they both broke out laughing. Reese gave the remote to Malcolm, sat down beside him, and put his arm around his shoulder. Even though it had been Malcolm's birthday, Reese thought that he had received the best present of all. He had gotten his friend back. Forever together and loyal 'til the end!


End file.
